The Cursed
by SinsRose
Summary: Tommy's just a rebel in an apocalyptic world overrun with the cursed known to their kind as Vampires.He's just trying to survive, but one day changes everything, and the truth he thought he knew. Warnings- Heavy Rape Slavery Sex Gore Violence Abuse Adommy
1. Chapter One: Preface

_The Curse_

_Its 2009 when the world enters chaos, the Mayans were wrong. So very wrong, it wasn't going to end in 2012, maybe but the world entered a much darker state and this is where our story begins…_

My breathing is heavy, quick, in out in out. My blood is racing, my fingers clutching the door knob and turning it and throwing it open and racing inside the room and shutting the door_. _There scent is heavy, a sickening sweet odor heavy in the air. My back is flat against the door, my breathing heavy. _Breathe. Just breathe._ I tell myself.

_Who am I kidding? How can I breathe? They were taken. My sister, my parents are dead. They overdosed themselves and my sister is dead. I'm in a city full of them. Those monsters are the cursed, the ones that gave up to easily._ I'm twenty eight, and a rebel human, that's what they call us. I'm from the rebel sector 13, it's me and a few others we're all from California and trying to survive this.

My team, the one that is out right now consists of three of us. One female and one male. Mia Taylor is one of my closest friends, and we both ran from the infection when we could, she's been close to me ever since and never left my side without someone from our team. The other male is Cassidy Haley he joined our squad a month ago supplying some type of clothing, he knows how to sew, and you don't want to even see how he killed the last infected that tried to touch him.

Right now we were trying to find food for our base but were failing so far, there were too many of those leaches around, we tend not to call them vampires even though that's what they are. I've heard other rebel humans call them, _Monsters, Leeches, Bloodsuckers, Luicfiends, Vamps and the Cursed. _"Tommy Joe are you there?" I can hear Mia's soft voice echo in the empty building, it's been empty for awhile.

"I'm here." I say soft, my eyes staring out the window. "Find anything?" I say to her without looking back.

"Yeah, we've some canned fruit, managed to swipe fast food for you. It's been what two or three months since you last had meat." I forgot to mention the thing about this whole thing is, meat is really hard to get, and we can't exactly walk into stores our scent gives it away and our eyes. Luicfiends eyes are different from ours they have a slivery tint to them, ours have nothing. Contacts can work if we can find them but Mia does that work, she's the most used to them and has clothing that is heavy in their sweet scent.

I haven't run into a vamp since I ran. I ran because not all the humans were changed, they became sex toys or even sex slaves to them. Luicfiends call us pets if we're pretty enough. Cassidy had a dear friend, well a close friend of his do that in trade for his freedom, he doesn't even know if he's still alive. He prays though, and there's a tattoo hidden on his back for that person.

Mia nearly got taken one day, but then she cut the fiend open with a knife, and bolted finding me with the bastards blood dripping down her arm, never let my sight off her again. I pulled on the tab on the canned fruit, pulling it open and grabbed a plastic fork and took a peach from the can, Mia eyed me and I swallowed.

"When did you last eat Mia?"

"Four days ago." I didn't part my lips and I passed the food to her, I didn't need to as much as her. "Tommy don't do this. We have to raid of a human slave store in two days you need your strength as much as I do."

I frowned but took a bit of the peach, the flavor god I couldn't remember the last time I ate fruit. I swallowed the bite feeling how empty my stomach was, and grabbed the fast food bag munching on a few of the fries before speaking. "Is Cassidy coming with us?"

"Why don't you ask me?" A voice echoed behind me, it was Cassidy; he had a hostler bag on his leg and a bag on his back. He dumped the contents of the bag out and canned food, along with rolls a few cans of beer, soda, and some other drinks rolled out. He undid the bag on his leg, and dumped out a few guns, knives and a machete, which Mia grabbed at once.

I could see needles and thread spill out of the bag, it was not to fix his worn clothing either, those needles had dried blood on them. "Let's say we eat then rest and head into that Godamn leech trade." His voice was bitter, nothing was said after that.

I hadn't been to a slave shop since Nov of 2009. My eyes were hidden behind shades as I walked in, the knife on the inside of my jacket, Mia was pressed next to Cassidy's side, her eyes glancing around, it was simple shoplift without getting caught and search the backrooms. I walked further in and I could see Cassidy's worried gaze, and I could feel eyes gazing at me. I headed further back and a vampire stood by the backrooms, something was up.

His eyes were a sliver grey color; his frame had a simple blue muscle shirt on it and jeans. His eyes outlined in eyeliner, almost human like. Not. "What may I do for you?" His tone was soft no offense to it.

"Do you have any humans for sale?" My voice was quiet, death quite.

"A few." He answered leading me into the backrooms and Cassidy saw me and nodded.

The backrooms held humans alright. There were a few dozen and they looked battered and broken, but one caught my attention. A male on his knees his brown eyes downcast and his upper torso bare but not his lower. I went around getting a closer look, the tattoo was there and I almost gasped. Almost but that would have given me away. "How long has he been here?"

"He's not for sale. He's been sold to another owner." The blue eyed vampire said softly.

My hand went into a fist. "Lord Allen." I could suddenly feel a hand press against my neck, and the skin burns and I whimper. "You're human; don't think I don't know that. Don't even bother screaming your friends are a bit busy."_ How did he even-?_

"Thomas Joe Ratliff, Rebel sector 13. We've been after you for months." The vampire hissed beside my ear and I could feel my muscles locking up. _Fuck. Fuck . Fuck. I have been touching him too long._ _Did I mention I'm one of the rare humans that cannot touch a vampire unless I'm marked by them, my muscles lock up and I can't speak. I get burns if they touch me too long._

I bit my tongue hard I could feel the skin start to sizzle. _It really fucking hurts._ The vampire seemed to smirk at this, and pulled my jacket from my body and it fell to the ground. "You're a burner. How rare. You're going to be fun to break." His fingers press harder into my skin and I can't scream, it hurts so much and I can't open my mouth to scream let alone speak. He watches the skin sizzle and he pulls his fingers away and I let out a loud scream that sounds like someone shot me.

"I like you. I'm keeping you." His fingers touch my hair but it doesn't burn, my vision flickers. _What. No. No._ I try to fight it but his grip tightens. "Sleep." He whispers to my mind, and it's like air, a gas curling around it and my vision goes funny again. My other hand twitches trying to stay awake. _I can't let Mia down._ "Sleep. Sleep." The vampire keeps whispering.

I can't focus and I feel my eyes close and when I reopen them it's like I'm blinded. There's nothing but blackness. "Let me go." I hiss.

His voice is like glass against my ear. "You are a child. You know nothing. Sleep." I find myself falling and then everything fads into darkness and suddenly I'm lost in a darkness that I can't seem to wake from.


	2. Chapter Two: Breakdown

Chapter Two : **_Breakdown_**

_I can't breathe. _I choke on the heavy sweet scent clogging my lungs; their scent does this to us. I cough harder and I can feel acid go up my throat. My body tries to lift off the floor, and I mange to crawl somehow, my fingers scraping against the glass of the window. I need fresh air. It hurts so much. I cough harder and choke on my own breathe. The scent is burning my lungs. It hurts so much.

Someone laughs, my vision is still blurry, the burning making me cry out, scream. My fingers hitting the glass aimlessly, I can't find the lock to open it. The voice whispers beside my ear and the voice is sickly sweet, burning my skin by breathing on me. "It's not going to help. You've to get used to it. Air doesn't remove my scent, your body will get used to it in a month or so."The voice nips at my ear and I let out a whimper that's all I can manage my voice is sore.

I can't even remember how I got here. I can just smell there scent everywhere and it's making me feel sick, I haven't been this exposed since to their fumes since I saved Mia and that took a toll on my body. Another breath burned my lungs and I smashed my hand against the glass, but it was caught before impact, a soft muttering in my ears.

My breaths lighter less of a burn now, I blinked and could see clearly and my eyes met slivery brown ones. "I see you have awakened Thomas." The person's voice was soft, not inhuman like the other had been then I noticed the slave collar; it was a pendent on a chain, a yin-yang.

I found it difficult to speak. "B-Brad?" I whispered softly, my eyes holding hurt, his eyes held a sliver color one of the vampire's.

His fingers touch the skin of my burn and I cringe, as it stings. "Don't look at me like that, I did it to survive, my lord isn't that bad. I haven't been raped." He says softy pressing his lips to the wound and kissing it, it tingles for a slight second before vanishing.

"Cassidy thinks you're dead." I say softly, my lungs hurting still. "Why is the scent so heavy here?"

"Lord Lambert. Not many can humans can hold their stomach after inhaling his scent." He answers softly, and doesn't say a word after that, I choke on the scent again, and fall onto the floor coughing heavy, and I don't see him leave. Everything feels numb. Too much. Too much of their scent.

Then I'm kicked in the ribs and god it fucking hurts, I forget how to breathe it hurts so bad. _So so bad._ "Get up." The Luicfiend hisses at me.

_Move? I can hardly move. _My fingers press against the title trying to push my body onto my knees and I let out a loud scream as my skin brushes against the Luicfiend and it sizzles. _Fuck. _My mind hisses and I scream louder as it becomes a higher degree burn.

It's those haunting slivery blue eyes that meet mine and they have bloodlust in them. "You were brought here for two reasons, to give us the location of the others and a food source for myself." The vampire states and I don't make a sound. I'm not telling where Mia is. No. "Fine you want to resist? Fun for me. How long can you go fight me before you go insane?" His face has a smirk that makes me shiver, the scent still burning every inch of my body.

I want to comment but decide against it, I manage to get up and lay on the cot that's in the room. The scent clings to everything, it's a strong minty scent, but too much of it can have the same affect of bleach. His blue eyes watch me carefully, before kneeling beside me and my body freezes up my muscles locking up. The scent overwhelms my nervous system, and nothing wants to work. "Good boy." The leech whispers to me in my ear planting a trail of acidic like kisses on my neck that active my tears, that flow down my face but I can't scream. It hurts everything aches.

His fangs drag against my skin and I choke trying to wake up from the hold he has me in. More of the mint like scent is released and I fall onto my back choking, hacking up blood. Blood is all I can taste, his fangs don't bite down but I can feel the acids drip off his tongue into my blood and it tears me apart from the inside and my tears keep falling and I can't scream. He pulls away and I see the pure silver eyes for the briefest of seconds, the monster eyes before he pulls completely away and lips his bloodstained lips.

My vision goes blurry again, and I hardly see the door open to reveal another vampire. His hair was layered, a black color and then a faded blonde over the black hair, his eyes a sliver, no traces of his real color yet in my blurriness I could see a small flicker of brown. Just barely then I fell onto the bed. His frame had just a black vest on it with a symbol that I couldn't remember where I had seen it, and ripped jeans, a handcuff necklace hung from his neck. (Yeah guys good luck guessing who that is. Heheh. XD Given I'm using his middle name, hehe.)

"Who's the fresh blood?" His voice sounded like it was going to throw me into a deeper trace then it already was.

"He's a Human rebel. Sector 13, Nicholas, one that you've heard of most likely." The black haired vampire said to Nicholas. It was a bit odd hearing such a human name.

"That's why you called me here. He knows the girl that can't"-

"Hush. He mustn't know about her gift. Nicholas, close the door behind you. We have work to do." I feel light headed a lot now and I can't find the will to even move at all the scent has affected me too much and I can smell the other one's scent now, it's heavier and much more potent not mint. It gives the heavy scent of scent of cinnamon and it burns my lungs more. I can feel blood roll of my lips.

Nicholas's fingers touch my forehead and I nearly scream again, but it's a finger light press that doesn't burn me, I don't understand. Then I feel it, his mind prying mine and I close my eyes, trying to defend my memories of the sector, of Cassidy, of Mia. I can hear him hiss and his fingers press onto my skull it adds to the burn in my lungs. I cough harder. Blood spattering onto his upper lip.

The other vampire places his fingers on my wound on my neck and it starts to feel like someone is eating away at my lungs. It feels like acid and then I feel it, the sticky liquid their spit dripping and it burns, it eats away more, everything is burning my lungs and it feels harder to breathe. I fight to breathe and there's a fracture in my defenses and I scream like bloody murder thrashing as Nicholas pulls at my memories fighting his way through them searching for Mia.

_NO! NO! NO!_ I focus on shielding anything with Mia. The acid liquid drips into my lungs and I choke back a sob, almost begging them not to do this to me. I feel Nicholas's hand slip away and the other vampire's and it's hard to breathe still my breaths choked. "Little bitch can block. He's been trained somehow." Nicholas sounds pissed, I'm exhausted.

Hunger gnaws at my stomach but I ignore it for now. "I won't curse him yet. He still has human value; did you create that collar, with your special locks?"I hear the other one say.

Nicholas's hand gives him a small black collar with a complex lock in the back; I can see a roman numeral for 13 written on it. I don't hear the click echo, or the collar snap around my neck because the moment it does the burning, the horrible burning stops and it leaves me winded and my voice sore. "Do you want him stripped and redressed?" Everything is blurry; I just shut my eyes trying not to listen.

"I'll leave that to you. I have other matters to attend to; it seems we found base 23 with Mallory."

As I open my eyes as the other vampire leaves, I see a bone chilling smirk on Nicholas's face and I swallow hard.

"Well now this is going to be great **_fun._" **A hard yank to my hair is the last thing I feel before I blacken out.


	3. Chapter Three: Lies

_Chapter Three_

_Dream* _

_Memories flash from behind my eyes. My eyes are focused against the ground I can hear screaming. "TOMMY!" I can hear her yelling, I want to help her I want to. My body doesn't move, a burning on my collarbone tells me not to. She screams again thrashing against Nicholas's hold. His eyes are deadly sliver._

_"Tommy why are you just standing there?" Cassidy hisses at me. "Why aren't you helping her?" He hisses at me._

_A hand runs over the mark on my shoulder and my blood burns and I don't want to look at her horrified look. "Good boy." The lips touch my ear and I don't scream it doesn't burn anymore. "Good, good boy."He whispers against my skin. I can feel his blood slowly creeping towards my heart, the loud thumps that get louder each day; it's not enough to change me. It's never been enough._

_"Nicholas bring the girl to your chambers, I'm sure Mia won't mind too much…" _

_I hear her frantic screams for me before the dream begins to blur into blackness._

_END Dream *_

My lungs are on fire as I awaken on a bed, it's not the same room from before, Nicholas is sitting across in a chair his eyes still a sliver color but not as prominent more hints of brown can be seen. "You're awake." His voice seems amused.

I glare at him and he laughs. "You really should mind your place. You're a slave not some free human that you once were." I scream, I can feel a heavy pressure against my mind and my nails dig into my palms. "You are like a newborn child in our world." He gets up pressing his fingers to my skin and I scream as a heavy burning begins to start, but his fingers pull back.

"I wouldn't want the Lord upset if I damaged you too much. However you must change out of those rags." His fingers point to my clothing. I feel the fabric ripping somehow and I flush as it falls to sheds on the ground. "How human. Like I care what you look like." His fingers pass me a shirt; it's something I've seen Cassidy wear. It's a Skingraft Armor Vest, although I'm wearing fishnet underneath it, and the fabric tight against my skin as he pulls up the zipper. The next thing he gives me is a short, short black skirt and fishnets and the look on his face says what will happen if I don't put them on.

I glare again and my mind throbs painfully as I slip the clothing onto my frame. _Bastard._ "The Lord will see you, you won't be able to get far even if you run so you might as just follow me."

I don't speak as I follow the leach down the hall, my head ringing.

It's that same black haired leech that took me from them. I growl under my breath as I look up at him my brown eyes glaring at him. "Nicholas leave." The vampire orders and he does so and I can see his smirk as he leaves.

As soon as the door closes when he leaves the black haired vampire touches his fingers to my neck and I bite my lip. "Age." He whispers and I swallow.

"Twenty-eight." The simple answer leaves my mouth.

"Family."

"Decreased." I hiss at him.

"So much hate and yet I'm not the one to blame for your family's death, in fact your sister is very much alive."

My eyes widen, and the vampire laughs. "Oh you thought we kill humans? Not everyone dies, sometimes we mate, and sometimes the humans want to be one of us."His voice whispers behind my ear.

"No. Lisa wouldn't she"-

"In desperation she would if she thought we had you and were going to kill you. Of course they would have never managed that without Nicholas's help."He whispers against my skin.

"SHUT UP!" I snarl at him. "She would never do that!" I push at him, feeling my skin burn but I ignore it.

His hands catch my wrist effortlessly and I twist in his hold. "You are a child and know nothing. Did it ever occur to you that your friends have been in your position and know what we want. Mia I have seen before, she holds information you never thought of even asking, and she knows how to destroy our race. Kill us, reverse the curse." He hisses and I freeze.

"She never-"

"She never told you because you aren't valuable to her. Tommy you were looking for something that you could never have from her. You loved her, and she didn't that way." The vampire whispers against my skin, and suddenly my hand drops limp and I fall onto my knees and can feel my eyes water.

"That isn't Mia she would neve"-

"Never what. Hurt you? Hide things from you Tommy?"

"SHUT UP" I hiss at him. _Mia wouldn't do that would she? Right?_

"She was using you Tommy. For protection. Then again why trust me." He whispers and his fingers brush against my collar for the briefest of seconds before his lips press over mine and it burns. It burns like hell and as my tongue slips into his mouth, everything hurts, burns but this time I forgot how to even scream, and his fingers tangle in my blonde hair and as he pulls away the acidity spit drips down my lips and my neck.

"Pretty boy. It is a wonder however why our kind burns you." My lips feel glued shut and I move them and nothing comes out. "It's a wonder why you struggle so much. You sister seemed to know how our kind worked…" His fingers touched my forehead, and I felt my knees drop. "Was she involved with one of us? One of kind?" I swallowed at the question and I felt his fingers slip off my skin.

"Brad what do you need?" I looked up for the briefest of seconds to see the damned human, the cursed human.

"Lord Allen is here. He says they've found the whereabouts of sector thirteen." My blood burned, and my eyes looked the black haired vampire in the eyes, defiant and pissed.

"Tell him, I'll be there with a new human slave." He answered and Brad scurried out of the room.

He knelt by me, his fingers touching my lips for a fraction of a second. "Adam is my name, but when anyone else is in the room its Lord. If you speak, I will not hesitate to beat you in front of him. I don't want a word from your rebel lips or I will let Nicholas beat you until you can't move without screaming." The threat was heavy in his voice as he spoke and I swallowed and followed him.

And I realized; it was getting harder and harder to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4: Structure

**Chapter 4**

The scents are much more potent in this area. It makes my lungs burn; there's a stronger scent here. Adam's scent clings onto me like a second skin, the heavy mint. We enter a room, I don't know where, but it reeks of vampires. I meet the eyes of a redheaded girl- _no Luicfiend. _Her eyes are a brown, and a little murky. She wears a small black top and a skirt; her fingers are tapping against the table.

Beside her is a male… a bit younger than me but another one of those _creatures._ His eyes are a dark brown, his eyes meeting mine in a heavy stare. He wears a simple white tee and jeans. "You acquired another human?" His voice sounds a bit southern. Adam goes and settles in a chair beside him, and I sit on the floor beside him not speaking for now, and the two vampires are staring at me.

"Slave." Adam corrects the brown haired vampire.

"What sector?"The vampire asks.

"Thirteen." There are gasps from the two vampires as the door shuts and I cringe.

Our sector is known for murders. Murders of vampires, a few of them had major roles in this society. Let me explain about what our sector assignment always is. Sector Thirteen was known for mass killings of vampires, and most of the time they didn't escape with much. Our sector was supposed to find out how the vampire structure was formed, meaning how humans became cursed or what changed them so we could create something to change us back.

The only one who'd almost figured it out was _Cheeks _and well now he's one of the cursed. Figures, right? Our sector worked with six and twenty-three before we lost contact with them when the Luicfiends found out we were using Twitter to talk. Soon after, we stopped using it and I haven't heard from the others since.

We've lost a lot of humans in our sector; we lost about maybe four or five which isn't a good thing. One of them was _Cheeks; _he was taken when he saved Cassidy's life, and Cassidy had decapitated about six of them that day… after Cheeks was taken. So much blood had been spilled that day. Given that's why vampires tend to not get near him without dying. He sewed the vampires' eyelids together that day and it had been a gruesome sight.

Another given thing, I guess I was wondering about is how they knew so much about Mia. I mean I don't even know that much about her and Adam has been telling me she's been using me. The _leech_.

Then again, she seemed to keep to herself and she wouldn't tell me about the vampire encounter that day, so maybe I can figure out more about her here.

I can hear the girl vampire's soft voice. She sounds so young… like a teen. "A slave, Adam, from _Thirteen_? Isn't that _dangerous?_" She touches her fingers to her red locks.

"He won't do us any harm, he's still due for heavy interrogation." Adam answered dryly; I grimaced beside him at the words. _Fucking Nicholas. "_But on to other things… you said you found the rebel base twenty-three?" Adam said softly. I felt the sharp intake of my breath and the brown haired vampire frowned at me.

"Yes, we found their leader and she cracked under Nicholas's methods. He seemed very pleased, the sector is located in Napa. It seems there are a dozen humans there but the main groups are at base thirteen…." The brown haired male replied.

"What's his name?" The girl asked Adam, looking at me.

"Thomas Joe Ratliff." He answered and I could hear the brown haired vampire's heavy intake of breath. Apparently I was famous in the vampire world. Tche… assholes.

"Adam that rebel… he shouldn't be here. He'll go insane by your scent sooner or later. His family implanted a defense in him as a teen because they could sense a few 'different' ones amongst the humans before the major conversion happened. You've noticed when you touch him he burns correct?" The brown haired vampire inquired softly.

Adam nodded, listening and I stood up. I could feel the brown haired vampire's stare on me. "Don't you even say _it._" I snarl at him and the girl stood up and walked over to me looking me in the eyes.

"You are a child in this Tommy. Don't be as naïve as your sister was."The girl vampire's voice was cold.

That totally pissed me off. "I'm not a _fucking child!"_ I snarled at her and my skin contacted with her hand. I could hear her intake of breath and saw her wince. There are thin cracks in her china like skin from where I hit her. Then I felt the searing of my skin, Adam's hand on my neck burning it, and I resist the urge to scream. I can hear it sizzling.

"You _are_ a child and you damn know it because most of us don't even want to be leeches." She hissed at me, slapping my cheek and it doesn't burn. It stings. She looks drawn back, as she pulls her hand away her eyes hard. "I need to go. I promised something to someone." Her voice is quiet before she vanishes into thin air.

The brown haired vampire gets up. "Adam it would be in your best advice to either turn him or mate with him somehow before he escapes."

"He won't. I can tell."

He's right; I have no intentions of leaving here right now. I want to find out the truth behind what Mia is. I feel like Nicholas has met her before as well and it worries me to no end. I can feel the burning go away and I don't hear the other vampire leave. "Did you have to hit her?"Adam's eyes meet mine.

"You've no right knowing about what my parents did." I answer.

"You have no right telling me what I can and cannot do."Adam's hands grab me by the hair, leaving my neck exposed and I pull in his hold. I can see the sliver color in his eyes and I shut my eyes, I don't want to see this happen. I don't. His fingers touch the side of my neck, and my body keeps struggling. His fingers press against a certain point of my neck and I freeze up like a lion has caught its prey. I can feel his teeth scrap against my skin and break though it biting down drawing blood and my body goes haywire.

I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks, and Adam smirks as he laps at the liquid. I bit my lip to stiffen a moan from my throat. I can feel his tongue inside my skin and it burns a bit. I want to push him away but everything feels heavy, limp. When he pulls away, blood is smeared on his lips and I can't even move. My vision is blurry. He presses his lips softly against my mouth in a light peck and my body falls backwards onto the ground but instead Adam picks my frame up effortlessly and I can't even protest. All of my body feels broken, and I can feel myself slipping under into a dreamless haze unaware of anything around me.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

_Chapter Five _

My body was completely exhausted from the scents. I could hardly see when I woke. This is a nasty side effect when I'm in contact with their kind for too long. The second thing I feel is a nasty hunger pang. My shitty eyesight can just barely tell that there's a figure sitting on a chair. I don't know what time of day it is. I've been inside so long; hell I don't even know where I am. The figure from the chair stands beside me touching my neck burns gently; the touch doesn't burn. The person must be a human.

The scent of lavender wafts and surrounds me. "What have they done to you…" She whispers, and that voice… I _know_ it.

"S-Sasha?" I choke out in my blindness and helplessness.

"Oh my _god_. It is you." Sasha whispers, touching my burns and I want to cry out from the pain the light touch causes.

I don't answer. Sasha of all people is _here_. Of _all_ people. She's the head of **_Sector 23._** Camilla is the second head of that sector. "Is Camilla here?" I whisper and she doesn't answer back. I don't understand why she won't answer.

Then I hear the door open and I hear Nicholas's voice and Sasha's yelling then the door shutting, but I can feel the presence of Adam. He comes to a stop in front of my form. "How'd you sleep, pet?" There's no emotion in his voice _at all_. Like I'm a fuckin' possession… not a person at all… in pain.

I don't answer however. I don't feel the need to, and everything aches and I don't even know how long it's been since I've eaten. I blink and my vision comes back enough so I can see the tall figure in front of me. At that moment, our eyes connected and… his eyes are blue, almost human looking. "You'll be coming with us to help us find survivors at _Sector 23._" I cringe, and look away.

"If you refuse, you'll go back to interrogation" Adam says without blinking at me.

_Of course! Maybe I can lose them in the underground trails…and get back to my sector._ A smirk curves onto my lips. "I'll do it." I answer softly, my fingers touching the leather sitting on my neck for a briefest of seconds.

"Good boy." He runs his fingers though my blonde hairs before he hands me something with his other hand. _An apple_, _Food, _is my first thought. He holds up a piece of apple to my mouth, I part my lips on a whim because the hunger is so bad. I chew on the fruit and realize how much I miss the taste not to mention how underweight I probably am.

I forgot about the fact I'm even in the same room as a vampire, and the fact that he's feeding me. I'm just too hungry to care, and almost whimper when the apple is gone. "You'll get more food later. For now we need to go."Adam places his fingers on my forehead for the briefest of seconds. I have no will to fight him and drift into darkness.

When I awaken I can feel the hunger burn. My lungs don't hurt as much but I can still smell their kind. I open my eyes and I realize we're in Napa. We're at their base… the 23rd. It's been so long since I've been here. Adam's speaking with a few other vampires and it's surprising that there weren't many outside. I must look pitiful but I honestly don't care. Something just doesn't feel right.

I look at the surroundings and it takes me a minute to realize how to get back underground. There's an abandoned building with a switch that opens a passage underground.

_Maybe I can sneak…_ I move, even though I'm psychically exhausted. I push myself to the limit. I can feel the leather against my neck as I hit the switch and head down into the underground passages and lose their kinds scent for the briefest of seconds and I can feel panic. Not my panic. _Adam's _but then it's replaced by anger. _Shit._ I break into a run in the passages underground knowing my way far better than the vampires and take a twist down to **_Sector Six. _**I don't need them going to my sector anytime soon.

My breathing is heavy as I run down the underground passage. I turn into the main underground six and shut the door behind me panting heavy. "Tommy!" A person yells.

_Oh my god. Chris. Chris is alive. He's alive._ He comes running into me, hugging me hard tears dripping from his brown eyes. "Y-You're alive." My voice feels numb, raw with emotion.

"Yeah." He says tears trickling down his eyes, and then I see the rebels surviving in **_Sector Six._** There's so little of them. There are hardly any of them there, less than six.

"Chris what _happened here_?" My voice is full of question, and the collar is painful against my throat.

"You don't know?" Chris whispers and I swallow.

"Chris, I've been with vampires for who knows how long. I don't know how long I was even there." I answer to him, as he wipes his tears.

"Tommy, our sector was found because of Mia."

I look at him my eyes widening, no. _She wouldn't. That's not like her._ "Mia wouldn't do that."My voice is painful to listen to.

"Tommy she's not one of us. She isn't hum"-

"**_Shut up_."** I snarl at Chris lunging at him, and we drop to the floor. I'm aiming punches at his face, and he's blocking. But my anger drives me on.

"Tommy, are you so **_in love_** with her that you cannot see her for what she is_?"_ Chris hisses at me, punching me in the jaw hard. I fall backwards onto the ground and I can feel my body bruise on impact.

"She's a _traitor."_ Chris hisses at me."She is neither human nor one of us."

I feel the collar tighten cutting off my breathing and I push hard at Chris and he get off and I head for the door. "I don't believe you."I whisper, and I run out the door and around the curve.

My brown eyes meet clear blue eyes. "Have a fun walk pet?" The Luicfiend's hand touches, cheek that's bruised and I wince. "You poor thing." He whispers, and I just want to ignore Adam but I cannot. "Did someone hurt your feelings?" He whispers against my skin and I dig my fingernails into his pale skin.

Adam sighs. "Child you must learn not to be violent when you don't hear what you want to hear." His fingers touch my skin and I let out a quiet scream, muted by his hand and I squirm against the burning on my neck. It hurts so much. My knees are quick to fallout from beneath me all too quickly. It's hard to breathe and exhaustion is taking its toll.

The vampire's fingers let go of my skin, and it's weird. "You're exhausted, and much past your limit." His lips press against the top of my forehead and strangely… the feeling of his lips… on my skin… doesn't hurt one bit. I don't understand. But light headedness overtakes me and the last thing I feel is my body falling against his as darkness envelops me.

"That child relies too much on that girl. He's a trigger waiting to happen." Nicholas's voice is light.

"Mia is the only grasp he has on humanity. Adam knows something about that boy that we don't. I don't like it." The redhead girl said to him.

"That boy loves Mia. Adam is trying to get him to fall for him t change him." Nicholas replied and then everything was silent as the wind.

_Crimson stained lips. Sweat slickened bodies. Heavy breathing. His fingers touch my skin in a burning wake… but isn't at all painful. It's more like an intoxicating fire that spreads through my body. I see my body reflected though a mirror, wanton… needy. My fingers are bound with lace, but I do not struggle. I can't help but let out a soft cry, "Ahh."_

_His pale lips press against mine and liquid fire shoots though me. Consuming me whole. "Beautiful."He whispers, his lips kissing me hard, and I moan softly. Suddenly my hands are free and I move my fingers through his soft tresses, pulling and tugging. He growls, and I flush… not being able to stop the heat filling my cheeks. "Such a slutty pet." He whispers, his lips moving to press against the skin over my neck sucking hard and I arch, moaning louder._

_"A-Adam." I choke out moaning, almost begging, **just do it. Bite**. His mouth bites down on the skin and I arch, moaning loud. I can't help but grip the sheets beside me. I feel the slight pain of his teeth, his fangs and then just **pleasure. **Complete and utter torture… and pleasure. The feel of his flicking tongue into the wound makes me mutter incoherent thoughts, whispers of words that shouldn't be said. My vision goes white and I lay limp on the bed as he pulls away… his lips bloody. I pant hard, gasping down my high._

_"Pretty little human." He whispers and kisses my forehead and I drift off but I feel his hand lace with mine before I blacken into darkness._

I awaken panting heavy. _What was that?_ I touch my fingers to my neck, the collar isn't there. _What was that? What the hell was that?_ Then I feel it the trickle of blood down my neck and I scream. I scream loud, my fingers' running over the indents and want to believe that was all a dream but part me knows_ it was very much real._

_And what scares me the most is that…. **I absolutely loved every second of that dream.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Shattered Live

Chapter Six

The smell of vampire is less heavy to me now. My fingers feel the dry blood on them from the fresh indents in my neck. It scares me. There's no sound, and my door is left open. It's not like I could figure my way outta here, this place is like a giant labyrinth. I get off the bed stretching; my body feels heavy from the lack of eating. I've gone too long without food... I can tell.

There's a tray on the desk that catches my attention. I walk over to it, and my eyes get a closer look. One has clothing on it, a fishnet shirt and jeans, the fishnet leaves my neck exposed and the bite marks but there's nothing I can do about that. What gets me is why the collar vanished. I don't let my thoughts linger on it though.

The other tray contains food, much to my surprise. It has a small roll of bread, what seems to be a type of Minestrone soup, and a small bowl of strawberries, along with a glass of water. I hesitate before eating the soup, but it feels so long since I had that apple. I don't eat fast, who knows when I'll eat again. I eat slow savoring the flavors that I haven't had in so long, it feels like it's been years but it's been mere months. When I begin to munch on the strawberries, I realize how much I miss fruit. The juice feels heavy on my tongue, but the taste is something I savor... sweet but a little tart. I moan a little at the taste, I missed it a _lot_.

The food seems to vanish all too quick to my disappointment. I drink the remains of the water, my stomach feeling full for once and I'm not used to the feeling. It has been so long since I've been well feed. I walk to the open door and look out. I'm in a hallway with walls that are painted red and there's symbols in _their_ tongue... the vampire tongue. The older vampires seemed to know the tongue of the first cursed.

I walk out the door and there's no vampires walking the halls, no one. It's eerie... either that or they're busy with their own matters. I keep walking... feeling my heart beating fast; I can hear it thumping, my nerves racing. I hear muted voices in the hall and I walk faster, and turn into an open room with one symbol over it but at once I know what the room is.

It's a large library. There are a few desks in the middle, and large shelves to on the walls. Then it divides into alley like passages with small desk like tables with books above them, some in Latin others in German, French, and so on. Further back where the shelves get higher are ladders to reach the higher books and way far back there's a gated off area, a restricted area.

I walk forward, heading further back in the shelves, the books are somewhat foreign. As I reach the gated off area, I notice the gate is open and I walk inside, the area in the way back is much different. There are a few books on the table in the back, and a book on a stand. Not much, but the book on the stand catches my attention, deciding that it's rather a journal.

My fingers brush against the black spine of the leather and it feels familiar, the weight of the leather. Almost as if I've felt it before. Almost. I open the journal and find that the pages are written in English. I stare at the page, the date I can't read, but I can tell it's a teen's writing.

_I guess I was kinda stupid. I was naive letting one of them talk to me. I mean, they're like a poison to us. They're leeches right? They kill without hesitation, so why is it I found one that cares about humans like we're one of them?_ _Not that it matters, I've already been marked by one of them. My family will try to kill me if they find out... even if I don't drink blood yet. _

_That blonde boy is lucky, that girl didn't mark him. He's lucky. I wish everything didn't ache. I don't know why she didn't mark him. I mean he seems to like her an awful lot. I mean my parents think there's something wrong with that girl, if only they knew what she's been causing…_

I flipped over to the next page trying to figure out who the boy was referring to, anything to make it make sense.

_I don't like it, that girl is around him too much. She seems to try to flirt with him; I can see him flush when he talks to her. He likes her a lot. I hate her, for what she did to me. For what she's doing, I've been in so much pain as the change progresses, pretty soon I won't be able to go to school without them noticing my eyes. I don't even think he knows me, and most likely won't because of that bitch Mia. _

I stopped reading, and dropped the journal, I could feel my eyes water. _No. No. No._ _She can't be the half breed I heard about as a child. I don't want to remember my parent's lies._ _They were just lies Tommy. Calm down. Calm down._ I couldn't breathe right and I felt sick to my stomach, _lies Tommy lies._ I knew I was trying to lie to myself, that Mia wasn't the person I knew. That day she got hurt something different happened from what she said.

_No I don't want to believe that._ _Stop it Tommy._ I felt sickened by the whole thing and then I felt the mint scent. It wasn't as heavy as it was in my room I was staying in. "There you are." The vampire whispered softly, touching his fingers to my forehead, no sting. _What the hell?_ "I see you found my journal." His voice was heavy, I felt sickened and numb to the core.

"It's _lies._" I choked out at him.

"Tommy, as much as you _want _to _believe _thatthey're_ lies,_ they're not." His hand ran though his black locks, staring at me with his oceanic eyes. "I was _that child._ I know what I saw was _real._" His voice was cold, on the subject as if he had been burned.

"She was just a _teen_." I whispered.

"Just a child, just a teen it... but it makes little difference Thomas. She breaks people's innocence. You are blinded because you have fallen for her. She's a monster. She kills." He whispers to my ear, I can feel his fingers in my hair a light burning, not a painful one. _I don't understand why my body is reacting like this to him._

"You need to _let go._" Adam's voice is a light tone. "If you don't you'll see her _true nature _and she _will break_ your humanity."

"I don't want to believe any of _this._" I whisper, my voice torn as if betrayed, which I am. Everything I've been told has been lies. I just blocked it out as a child, trying to do things on my own and it never worked out right. It just never worked out, and still isn't. I could feel my tears forming at my eyes, and they fell past them and it felt hard to breathe.

"Tommy. Don't do this to yourself. _Don't._" Adam's voice seemed concerned... almost human sounding, and I could feel his fingers wiping away my tears. "You keep blocking things out. You have to learn to deal with the truth." His fingers brush over my skin. "You weren't made for _her pleasure._" His voice is softer.

I feel more tears slip past my face. I begin to realize things about Mia. The half truths and the lies. How easily she could walk among the vampires. How she did nothing to save Brad that day. How she seemed to blend in effortlessly along their kind. How she could only work the contacts right._ He's right. I've been naive. She's played with me like a child, like a toy._ I let the water drip off my face, trying not to shake. _I'm worthless. I always have been to her. I meant nothing._

"Tommy, I believe you know what is right." Adam touches his fingers to my forehead, and I can't hate him. I just can't. I don't know why. I want to understand what Mia did to him, I want to know why she's so hated by the vampires, and I want to know NOW. Adam's lips press against my forehead in a light kiss, a peck and the contact makes me blush. I feel the heat flood to my face.

"Adam, please can't you wait?" I request, I know what he wants. _I need to understand more before I get involved in anything like that with him._

He presses my lips to his in a light peck, it's simple but it's an agreement somehow. Somehow I've gone from a rebel to a vampire's pet to falling for a vampire and distrusting Mia. The falling part scares me and frankly I don't know what to do.

_More than ever I feel like a lost child as Adam places his hand in mine._


	7. Chapter Seven: What Have You Done Now?

Chapter Seven: **_What have you done now?_**

(A/N Pig Latin Info: That means words are spelled backwards and have an ay added to them. EX: Beast East-bay.)

Everything seems to pass by in a blur. The day seems too short... Adam seems more human than I ever thought could be possible and the Luicfiends around here say _nothing_ to me. They just let me walk by with no words spoken at all. Adam stopped in front of my room touching his fingers to my neck, gracing over the marks. It hurt a _little_ when he touched them.

I really don't try to talk much. I don't have the will to... especially after my revelations... as hard as they seem to be real. Even if I really wanted to talk... I just can't figure out what to say. "Tommy, I'm sorry." His lips pressed against my forehead again in a caring gesture, making me feel like I just want to breakdown and hide. I don't look back at him as I entered the room I've been staying in and wordlessly shut my door behind him.

Then I see my small bag that I had with me the day at the shop, and I crossed the room, and sat down on the bed to dump the contents out. A small wooden box tumbled out followed by my journal, which was a navy color with important things written in it. I don't have to worry about_ them_ reading it 'cause it's written in Pig Latin. That means words are spelled backwards and have an 'ay' added to them. My journal was _all_ Pig Latin; I picked it up from my sister and taught it to most of the people in my sector. I don't think the vampires use it. Probably because us humans don't really speak it at all, so they might think it just a forgotten language.

I pulled the small wooden box towards me and I opened it... almost afraid of what's inside. My fingers touched the photos, those old worn photos. Some were of my sister, and others of my parents. _God I missed them._ My sister was smiling so innocent looking in the photo. She just didn't deserve what happened to her. My eyes caught sight of a black journal under mine, _his journal_. Adam's...

With numb fingers, I put my journal down and flipped open his again... skimming the pages. I came across some things that made my eyes widen.

_The humans are taunting me. Those damn rebels. Do they have no sense of pain? They kill us as if we weren't one of them. As if we're just animals. I saw my creator smile at the misery, Mia seems to like it. She seemed to smile at the blonde's fear of us. His rare gift of burning. He just keeps running; he's fragile almost as if he's shielding everything out. I wish I knew more about him._

_I ran into Mia the other day, I have a few scars from that encounter. The fucking bitch ran off with him, and I'm sure he never saw fully what I looked like; I had vanished before he found Mia. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed her special **traits**. Her vampirism... not that it matters. If this keeps up he'll be dead…_

I frowned at the journal entry. _Was he referring to when I found Mia?_ No. Don't think about it. _Block it out. Block it out._ I felt tears coming to my eyes and I threw the journal off the bed, burying my head in my knees. Flashes of memories. Things that were better left forgotten went through my tormented soul. _NO!_ I hissed at myself, digging my nails against the palms of my hands.

I tried to breathe right and failed, miserably. I choked, my body going limp on the bed, everything going black.

**_I don't want to remember. Stop forcing me. Please Stop._** My mind whimpered. I felt myself slipping into the numb and for awhile, I didn't wake up.

"Tommy. _Tommy! Tommy!_ My god. _Don't you dare fucking die._" His soft voice floats over me... even when I still could see memories flash before my eyes, and I felt the bile rise to my throat. My fingers dug on reflex into the side of my neck.

"Make it _stop_" I whimpered, feeling utterly helpless at the onslaught of memories. I blinked trying to clear my vision and met concerned blue eyes, _very concerned_. His fingers touched my neck and I screamed; the sizzling could be heard of flesh at once. "What the _fuck_ have you _done to me_?" I screeched at him, my fingers trying to pry his hand off, and I screamed louder the burning becoming worse.

I couldn't breathe right, and strangely enough my fingers started shaking. I felt numb again... sinking back into blissful darkness… "**_Tommy no!_"** The voice didn't register in my brain and then nothing…

~Dream~

"_Brad don't do this." I can hear Cassidy's shouting; my body feels heavy, like dead weight. "You don't have to take my place." I can hear him yell more frantically._

"_Tommy can't you convince him?" I can hear Cassidy yell to me. I don't answer, her hand is on my shoulder I don't answer him, I tune him out._

"_Good child." She whispers. Her fingers rank though my hair. There's a dead weight that strikes though my body. "Forget this child." She whispers softly, nipping at my neck and my eyelids drop closing and everything falls silent, but I can feel the steady ache from my neck. Did someone hurt me? Then I can feel the ripping of clothing and my body shaking. _

"_Pretty, it's such a shame I'm going to have to mark you." Her voice is different sounding cold and it makes me want to scream, I can't feel my muscles. My voice doesn't want to work, and then I see straight sliver eyes and I scream, I somehow manage to scream as her fingers violate me, her lips, her fangs and I thrash on the bed sheets swearing, trying to get away._

_It's a muddled mess, the memory, the dream whatever it is but I can feel, the bites on the side of my neck throbbing as she pulls away. "Don't tell."Mia whispers. "You tell Tommy and I'll do things, I'll do things you could never even imagine._

_~End Dream~_

I let out a loud scream, shaking thrashing. "Get OFF of **_me_**." I snarl, thrashing as the vampire pulls his fingers away.

"_Tommy?"_His voice is quiet.

"Don't _touch _me." I whisper, my fingers can't stop shaking. My body can't stop shaking and it won't. Silver eyes haunt my vision, and I try to breathe right and fail choking on my breath. _Make it stop._ I whimper curling into a ball; I can feel her fingers on my skin, underneath my skin.

The vampire kneels beside him, calling out to someone. "Fetch Nicolas." His voice is a tone that sounds torn between pissed and distraught.

Nicholas enters, his eyes a brown, a brighter color almost hazel looking. His fingers are gloved and as they press to my forehead, I can't feel it, I'm too lost. "How long has he been **_like this_**? Nicholas' voice is a quiet one.

"A few hours. How bad is the damage?" I can hardly hear Adam's voice.

"There are traces of _her venom_ left in his system; his screaming started because the two met and you know yours has unique properties. It tends to try to help things. His body has been fighting it, but just barely, and it was nearly overturned by it. Unfortunately, I can't know for sure how much of his memories she blocked out. For all we know, he could of seen things you can't understand." Nicholas says to Adam and I tried to understand what he said.

"So what was _she trying to do_?" Adam's voice is so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"Change him, and then use his gift, which I don't even know what it is." Nicholas says so softly.

There's a bitter smile on Adam's lips. "Like she tried to take yours, but you were naive at the time in your sector. Of course but you out smarted her, you _wanted _to be on our side." Adam says to Nicholas and there's a grim look on his face.

"She used me the same why as Tommy. I've seen her do it many times. Many of the females do it." He says softly, and I close my eyes, trying to clear my mind.

"Sleep Tommy." I can hear Adam tell me and frankly I don't want to at all. I can hear Nicholas get up and the door shuts and then Adam runs a hand though my hair as he speaks.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" His voice is heavy.

My body stops shaking at his touch, it's a warm not burn. "I _couldn't_... she wouldn't let me. _She _made me forget." I whisper... my voice sounds so hurt. Adam's fingers are gentle though my hair and he sighs.

"Tommy, she injected venom into you and it could have killed you. I'm surprised the venom didn't damage you." His voice trails off... My body begins to shake again and I remove his hand from my hair.

"Adam, there's something you should see. It happened…" My memory is a little vague but I can feel it returning to me ever so slowly. "It happened when I was nineteen." I slowly take off my shirt, and I can feel Adam's hard gaze and then his eyes widening, on my back is a long scar from a knife, one Mia favored from when I first entered my Sector.

Adam swallows _hard._ "Where _did you get that_?" His words are laced with hate.

"_Humans_." I say to him, and his eyes widen.

"Your sec"-

An alarm or something goes off in the room, and the sound makes my blood run cold. "_We have a breech in wing seven. All humans are to report to the lockdown rooms unless told otherwise." _Then everything becomes quite and Adam looks at me.

"How much did your **_Sector _**know?" He says quietly.

"Enough to _kill you_." I respond and Adam seems to grin at me.

"You do have your uses. You're coming with me."

There's a smirk on my lips, and it seems I'm finally beginning to understand this mess of a world we live in. Adam bends over to my lips. "Bite my lip, and drink the blood Tommy." He says without hesitation. I grab onto his hair, the black hair silky under my touch and I press my lips forward to catch his in a kiss while biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood and then I suck on it. Adam doesn't do the same he nearly deepens the kiss, and my hands thread tighter in his hair and I feel my blood rise to my cheeks as I moan. I pull away with a light pop, the blueberry like copper taste heavy in my mouth, his blood nothing like his mint scent. I can feel the blood on my lips but it doesn't bother me. It makes me feel alive.

"You're going to be perfect, once you're marked. Such a pretty human you will be with blood drenching your lips." He kisses me once more hard, and I fall back against the wall my hands tight in his hair. Then we head out the door, and all that can be heard is the hisses of the vampires.


	8. Chapter 8: Love The Way You Lie

Chapter Eight: _Love the Way You Lie_

Smoke. Chaos. No panic, everyone is calm. Every vampire is calm. It's strange... but somehow normal for them I guess. The redhead from before looks me in the eyes. Her eyes narrow. "_Adam_ what is he doing here?" Her voice is cold, like I shouldn't be here.

"Ally hush." Adam says glancing towards the brunette. "Kris how many?" His voice is quiet.

"Nicholas said around three, they lost track of the third. One of them is the girl." I stiffened, and I felt Adam squeeze my hand.

"Tommy you"-

I didn't listen to any of them, my instincts took over running. I run fast away from them and I could feel the blood rushing in my veins. _The fucking bitch._ My thoughts echoed, as I ran though the underground, and then I saw her. Her eyes weren't the pure brown I remember them to have been. They are silvery now. _She lied. She's a traitor._ Her eyes met mine and seemed to widen. Then she ran towards me, but I stepped back. "Tommy. You're alive." Her voice echoed in the empty hall.

I swallowed... and can't help but nod. It was hard to speak. "Aren't you happy to _see me_?" Her voice seemed bitter.

"Yeah, I've missed you." I lied.

Her eyes stared at me and narrowed suspiciously. "Tommy, you don't sound happy…" Her fingers touch my skin and I try not to wince. "Did he hurt you baby?" She whispers into my ear.

I want to throw up that she's touching me and I can feel my body shaking. "No."I whisper.

"Are you lying Tommy?" Her fingers dig into my skin, and I bite my lip.

"Mia he didn't touch me. Let go of me." I say to her, pain in my voice. Her hand is starting to burn, the type of burning feeling that doesn't feel good.

Her eyes narrow more and her hand grips my wrist tighter and I scream, as I hear the skin sizzle. "_Adam you little bitch._" She hisses. I feel a warm pair of lips press to my neck.

"Don't _touch _him." Adam's voice echoes.

"Adam you're still as pleasant as the day I created you." Her voice has no tone... no nothing. She walks up to him placing her fingers on his forehead and Adam falls onto his knees, his face contorted in pain. "How many times do I have to tell you child? Your blood has my blood in your veins. You _cannot _kill me."Mia laughs... Adam's fingers are twitching useless at his sides. She murmurs something in a tongue I cannot understand and as she removes her fingers Adam remains on the floor kneeling, his eyes hold anger.

Mia's fingers touch my forehead, her nails brushing against my blonde hair. "Such a shame he damaged such an innocent child." There's a cooling pressure of her nails on my scalp not the burning heat I'm accustomed to. "You won't burn with me, I'm a hybrid, a half breed, but sometimes my vampire gets the better of me." I can't find words to speak right now, my throat feels tight.

"Such a pretty boy. You were so perfect, until he broke your spell. It hurt didn't it? You saw things you didn't want to." Mia whispers against my ear and I shiver at the visible memory in my mind, her fangs digging into my flesh... my pale skin. I blink and her pale pink lips are hovering over my neck, and my body freezes up at the scent of raspberries hitting my senses hard.

I hear a growl come from Adam, the most animalistic thing I've heard from him since I parted ways with my Sector. Mia rests her head of my shoulder and another tremble rocks though my body, I can feel memories surfacing. _"Make it stop._"I whimper. My voice sounds defeated like a child's. Mia runs her hand though my hair, it feels warm, a warm comfort.

Adam growls again in his throat. "Tommy, sweetie. I _can't _do that_._ Unless you love me baby." Her voice is quiet, but sweet. It's comforting. Adam's fingers twitch and I can feel a burning on the side of my neck, a warning.

"Mia. I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm not the naïve child I once was." I say to her my voice cracking slightly. It's hard talking to her like this.

"Tommy, you really have no idea about your gift…or how naïve you are." Her voice trails off and I can feel her nails dig at the flesh of my neck.

"That's rich coming from you, considering you raped me when I was a teen, and you lied to me about everything Mia. How much do you exactly know? How many lies have you told Cassidy? In fact, how many lies have you spread about me being dead? They don't even know I'm alive do they? In fact you probably have Cassidy searching for Brad. Was he one of your _pawns_ too?" I hiss at her and I can hear her growl low under her throat.

Her fingers dig more into my neck. "You little shit. I knew you were too smart for your own good. Always knowing too much about people, you always kept watch far too much. Cassidy is not a pawn; it's his own family that made him stay with me. His family pushed him away; they changed to the monsters everyone seems to hate so much. Not that it matters. As long as I live, humans and Luicfiends will always fight. I caused all this war between the races. Most humans figure out their nature isn't their fault like it seems you have…" Her voice trails off and her fingers move off my neck.

"It's such a shame however. I cannot drink from you because this bitch let you drink from him. I can however repay something I did five years ago." She pulls out a blade, one I've seen before and my body freezes up. _She wouldn't_. I hear the ripping of fabric and I can feel Adam's anger, and my fingers are lifeless. She places a small hand on my shoulder tapping the blade against the scar.

"This shouldn't _hurt_ much." She says with a grin, and then all I can feel is the blade sinking into the skin of my back, and I scream loudly, and fall onto my knees, and the knife jerks from her grip sliding down the skin of my back, tearing it open. My fingers clench at my sides and I try not to scream. I can hardly breathe right as the knife stops at the bottom of the scar, and I can hear the steady dripping off blood. Mia yanks the knife out roughly and I let out a cry, tears stinging at my vision. _Oh god it hurts._ Everything feels numb as she kneels in front of me, the knife in one hand.

"Be a _good boy_ Tommy." She whispers pecking me on the lips softly, and I feel sick. Mia walks down the hall and around the corner it's only then when Adam can move from where he's at. He rushes over towards me, his fingers running though my hair softly.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry you had to"-

"_Don't_." I whisper, my back feels raw, and I can hear the steady _drip_ of blood. "Just get us out of here. I say to him, and I struggle to stand without feeling dizzy, and I feel Adam's arms around me as he lifts me off the ground and onto his back, his arms holding onto my legs. I don't remember anything after that, then my heads swimming from the loss of blood and I blacken out.

The next time I awaken its cold. I have a jacket draped over me and I slip it over my body, it's black and warm once I get it on. I don't know where I am. There's tombstones scattered about so that gives me a good idea though were I am. A cemetery, I can see Adam standing by a tree staring off into space, but the thing is I don't think we're in California anymore it's too cold. Either that or I'm not used to it.

The next second Adam is beside me, his eyes look exhausted as if he hasn't slept. "Can you sleep?" I ask him.

He nods before speaking. "We're in Haverhill a small town in Massachusetts. The vampire's around here have no slave trade, but they live in peace with humans, it's another branch of our kind here, they have human DNA so they grow and age live your kind and need food like you do but they can drink blood." Adam says and I take my hand in his.

"So where are we staying?" I ask him.

"Where we are staying is with a group of humans half breeds. There from scattered bases of humans all over this country." He says and we walk to what seems to be miles before we reach a house, on a street and he knocks on the door.

I hear hushed voices from inside. The door opens and I look side, it's a group of people. There are three guys, and three girls. They let us in and shut the door behind us. I look at the males, the first one has short brown hair and brown eyes, he looks completely human, he smiles at me warmly. The second male doesn't have much hair but its black and his eyes are warm, and he smiles at Adam. The last male makes my eyes widen as I recognize him.

"_Longineu_!" I say softly, torn between surprised and relived as I see him.

He looks at me before cracking a grin. "_Hey kiddo_." He says pulling me into a hug.

"You haven't changed at all. Your hair that is." He laughs.

"I like it in dreads, and it's so much nicer around here. You look underweight." Longineu says to me.

I glare at him and then feel the throb of my back, and wince. "Adam, can you help with the wound? It needs peroxide or something... it's throbbing." I say to him and one of the girl's walks over frowning.

She has short blonde hair; her eyes were a blue-green color, and looked young maybe fifteen. What was a girl that young doing out here? She was wearing a simple purple top, and a black and purple miniskirt with black leggings, her eyes were concerned for me. Beside her was a female, her head leaning on her shoulder, a small grin on her face. If I had to guess she was maybe around seventeen or eighteen. Her hair was short hanging to one side of her face and her eyes were a green color with a thick band of black around the iris. I could see a glint of sliver in them. A half breed. She wore a black hoodie and skinny jeans, and she looked tired.

The third girl was leaning against the shelves full of movies. Her hair was a soft brown color, and it was in a loose ponytail, her eyes were staring off into space, I could see no sliver in her eyes. She wore a blue hoodie and just normal jeans, I think there were blood stains on them.

"Where are those three from? They look young." I say to Longineu. Adam's talking to the black haired male and the brown haired one; I hear the names Drake and Monte.

"The black haired one is Amber, she's from an Ohio sector, the one she's leaning on is Jackie and she from Oregon, and she was exposed more to Adam's vampire kind like you. Amber's city had a lot of bloodlust issues, I found her when I left our sector after Brad was gone, and she was a half breed drenched in blood, she prefers human foods, she won't drink blood. Jackie was found by Monte. She was going to end up in the slave trade, but Monte found her before it was too late and they marked her. The last girl, Courtney is from around here, that's what I've been told but I think she's traveled to other states and has been exposed to a lot. Those three somehow know each other, might have been the fact they knew each other before the vampires." He says to me.

"They've been though a lot. Have you heard about Mia?" I asked him.

There was a grim smile on his face. "I heard rumors but I haven't heard anything around here. No one cares for her." He looked away and headed outside, I sighed. He knew more but wasn't going to say.

Adam touched my shoulder. "Hey you okay?" He asked me.

"I want to get my back fixed up, and maybe eat something." I said to him, and he nodded.

"Let's go upstairs, they said we can have the attic room, it's fixed up." I followed Adam up the stairs and the three girls followed us upstairs, and the one name Amber tapped Adam's shoulder before he stared to climb upstairs.

"There's something wrong with his cut besides it being infected." Her voice was a quiet one; I noticed her hand was laced with Jackie's smaller one. "You were hit by a blade and I'm pretty sure _she_ had her blood on it. Last I checked it's dangerous to mix blood." Amber's voice was quiet. Adam gave her an odd look.

"You're referring to vampire blood in a human. I still need to clean it out." Adam said, my head felt sluggish, and I fell onto my knees.

Jackie looked worried. "Get him upstairs, I'll get something for the blood issue." She said softly vanishing into the other room with Amber before we headed up into the attic; there was a desk with a laptop on it and a large bed, a couch and a TV. It was simple but enough, Adam removed my shirt as he sat me on the couch.

The scar was oozing yellow, and Adam grabbed the things he needed and begin to clean it and I winced as I felt it burning. You would think I would be used to burning by now. His fingers were gentle cleaning it, and it was done pretty quickly. Then I felt the burning of my blood. _Oh god._ A second later I heard Jackie come up and say something to Adam, and then I was laying on the couch my head on a pillow, and then a heavier burning cane when Adam poured something into my wounds.

"It should heal with no issues with venom now that this has been placed in it. He doesn't seem healthy. Where's he from?" Jackie asked Adam a little worried.

"He's from Sector 13 in California, and he was mistreated by Mia. It isn't up to me to say anymore." Adam said softly, and I smiled. He knew me too well.

"Alright, Amber left a tray of food on the desk. He can eat when he wants. I'll leave you guys be and hopefully things become better." The blonde said before vanishing downstairs with Amber, I could hear hushed giggles.

I could feel Adam's lips press to my forehead as the trapdoor shut. I sat up so he could sit down, and I buried my head in his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me. "Breathe Tommy." I could feel the sob wanting to be released, and I broke down. I could feel tears fall from my eyes. _It was so hard to believe what had happened. Mia wanted to hurt me._

_She wanted me for my gift, whatever it was_. I choked on a sob clinging tighter to Adam's frame; the vampire I could feel was exhausted. I looked him in the eyes and saw sliver. "Adam, your eyes..." His eyes went wide for the briefest of seconds.

"_No_, you're too week." Adam said softly.

"_Adam, I don't care. You need it._" I said, being my stubborn self.

He seemed to give into the need. "Fine, but I'm stopping if you look like you passed out or going to." He said. I nodded, and he rested his lips on my neck. He kissed the spot; ranking shivers though my body before biting down on the spot to draw blood. He flicked out his tongue, sucking on the liquid, and my fingers went to tangle in his hair, tugging on the black strands drawing what sounded like a cross between a moan and a growl from Adam that made my face flush with heat. I could feel him flicking his tongue around in my blood and I moaned. One of my hands scraped fingernails into his shoulder. He pulled away from my neck, flushed a little- I had never seen that on a vampire before. His eyes were a dark lusty blue, his lips stained a little with my blood and he leaned down to kiss me.

Kissing him like this was different from the first time he did it. There was no hurting burn, just a fire consuming my heart, a need, a desire. I could feel the copper taste of my blood on my tongue as he sucked on my lower lip drawing moans from me and cries. He smirked, giving a sharp pull on my hair, and my body pressed closer to him. One hand found my pink nipple and flicked it, drawing another cry from my lips causing me to arch up. "_Needy little human."_ His voice was heavy with lust and it made me squirm.

His lips were on my ear. "_Touch yourself for me_." He whispers, and I felt my face get hot. _Fuck. Fuck._ I slipped off my jeans, leaving myself exposed and watched as Adam's eyes swept over my body, a hungry look spreading on his face. My fingers touched over my erection that was hardened, and I closed my eyes... parting my lips, moaning softly as I began jerking myself off in steady movements. I could feel the edge of the heat coming closer, the sweet heat. The heat was so close I was burning up.

I could feel my body arch up, convulsing as I came. I felt the shivers rank though my body, the sticky liquid on my stomach. The aching fire was gone. It was just gone, and I could hear Adam's soft moans in the air. I felt my body being lifted and placed on the bed, my body exhausted. Everything felt tired. _Everything._ I could feel myself slipping to sleep.

But before I faded into slumber I just barely caught the words. _I love you Tommy._

_And that's when I realized I was in love with him._


	9. Chapter 9: Breathing Space

_~ Chapter Nine~_

I woke up the next morning, my body aching a little, and I realized what I had done yesterday. I couldn't help but blush at the thoughts. I turned over and pressed a kiss to Adam's forehead softly before getting off the bed, and headed into the bathroom cleaning myself off. Afterward I headed back into the room... smiling slightly at the sight of my lover. Adam was still passed out on the bed.

But I sobered as I thought of the things I needed to do today. I didn't look back as I opened the trap door on the floor and headed downstairs. I could hear Drake and Monte talking about someone...Was it Adam? I pressed my ear to the door, their voices were muffled. I didn't linger and went down another flight of stairs, and something on the table caught my attention, the collar that Adam had put on me when I first met him.

I swallowed, and headed towards the door. I was about to open it before someone grabbed my shoulder.

"We're you headed?" It was the blonde haired girl.

"Look, I don't belong here. It really never was my thing staying in one place." I say rather quickly to Jackie. It's somewhat of a lie.

"Tommy, Are you scared of Adam?" Her voice was quiet and I froze, touching my fingers to my scarred skin of my neck.

"You don't need to know anything. You're a child. You know nothing about this."I open the door walking out, pulling my hoodie over my head.

"You won't be able to get far by running all the time Tommy. You love him." I turn to stare at her. She's right. I don't want to be here. I don't want to tell him. That doesn't stop me from walking out the door. I can't believe no one stops me, and I keep walking until I reach a graveyard. There are a few kids, nothing more. Just teens. My skin throbs, it feels heavy. Even with the cold air.

_Tommy._ It's a whispered thought. _Tommy. Do you remember me? What your parents did so you could be a normal boy?_ _Do you?_ It's like another part of my mind whispering to me. It makes my fingers twitch. _Perhaps you remember what your dear sister said? That you're one of them._ The voice whispers in my mind. I want to block it out it out and I throw my head in my hands.

_I don't want to listen to it. I can't, I want to block it out._ I kneel by a tombstone, and let a cry fall from my lips, and the fuckin' the children stare. _You' freak Tommy. You're a freak. _My fingers dig into the palms of my hands trying to block the thoughts out. **_You can't keep hiding from me. I'm you._**The thoughts whisper inside my mind, and I can feel the pain from my nails.

_Wake me up from this nightmare._ I fall onto the damped ground from the ground, screaming in pain. My head hits the ground, flashes of silver in my vision. _No. NO!_ My thoughts hiss. **_They wanted this Tommy. They did this to protect you._**The voice hisses. I want to block it out the memories. _Everything._ I can't and I feel myself going under, like there's a heavy weight pressed to my throat cutting off my oxygen.

My vision flickers, and then a suffocating numb consumes me.

_Dream/Past Memory_

_I'm sixteen again, I can remember this memory. Silver eyes. They haunt my vision. Those haunting silver eyes. It feels inhuman. What is wrong with those eyes? My mother is yelling. Get out of the house. Leave. Run. I'm transfixed at the pretty skin. A smile on the lips of the stranger. "TOMMY!" My mother yells again, and her eyes are wide as she finds me with my sister._

_The silver eyed stranger smirks at me beckoning; I want to go with him. My mother touches my shoulder, it feels cold in the room._

"_Tommy, go with your sister." She says softly._

"_Mom, what are you"- _

"_Tommy, don't question it go." She touches my forehead and there's a burning, I don't scream, I can't even though I see blood. The blood of my mother's corpse in front of me. My sister is shaking beside me. I'm unfazed, as if nothing happened. Silver eyes stare at me before they vanish, my sister shaking me. _

"_Tommy we gotta get outta here." She says to me and I don't move._

_I'm staring at the crimson liquid. It's seeping onto the floor in a pile, a red puddle. There's a throb in my neck, something foreign, I will it away, but it comes back. The memory starts to haze, falling apart and then everything goes black._

_~End Dream/Past Memory~_

My blood _burns_, my skin feels on fire on the damped ground, I'm soaked to the bone. The burning of my neck is back, full force. It's like someone ripped open a wound and I can't move. It _hurts _that _bad_. The rain feels like it's evaporating when it hits my skin, and seems like it makes a small _sizzling noise_. The skyline is dark; I've been asleep for awhile. _That isn't good._

I can hear footsteps, and I barely can lift my head up to look to see who it is. _Black hair, not Adam I can sense it isn't him._ It's Amber. The half breed, _where's Adam?_ Then I see him... my Adam... and he runs up to me, touching his fingers to my forehead. "What _happened_?" He whispers. Adam notices the marking in my hand but I don't say anything. I close my eyes.

_I want to be things normal. For once._ I want to _not _be _scared_. I can't find words to speak, and for once I don't want to. "Tommy are you _okay?_" The vampire's voice is quiet and I don't answer. The burning on my neck won't go away, it's not because he bit me.

"Adam what is that?" The half breed's eyes are staring at my neck, and I place my hand over it. "Tommy what is that?" She whispers, her hands move my hand, and I can feel her tremble. Then she moves back as if she has been burned. "How long have you _been _like _this_?" Her voice is questioning and Adam gives her a questioning look.

"You honestly think I know?" I hiss at her.

"Wait you haven't seen the mark?" She whispers and I freeze up, I see her take out her phone then take a photo and pass it to me. I've seen the mark once before, that night my mother died. The mark itself is a six stared pentagram, and it's a purple color, and it's glowing slightly. I don't speak. I know what it from. I know damn well where it's from but I've been avoiding that.

I can feel Adam's burning gaze on the mark. "How long have you been ignoring the call?" Amber asks me and I flinch.

"Since I turned sixteen, I've avoided my change since then. My parents didn't want me to change. They wanted a normal little boy." I say to her and Adam gives me an odd look.

"Change?" He asks.

"You've never met a pureblood Adam. They have the ability if their child is in danger to change them to a full blood human, change their scent, saliva everything. It often comes with a risk however, the child forgets they are a pureblood, and there memories are tempered with and some parts of the memory are hidden. The parents create a lie for the child to live by and give them their own life. Purebloods don't wake up from this unless their hunger gets too strong and it starts eating away at the memories and you start relapsing." Amber's voice is quiet and I look away from her.

"You're a pureblood?" Adam's voice sounds hurt.

I get off the ground staring him in the eyes. "You honestly _think _I knew?" I snarl at him.

"You've been living a lie for _eleven years_. Doesn't that bother you?"

"A lie that mind you got me raped, beaten and almost made a _slave_." I say to him, venom laced in my words. "May I remind you that _humans_ aren't exactly welcomed in this age. May I remind you that my memories have been triggering this. You triggered this." I say to him.

"Tommy. You're the one that hung around me. Is it my fault you fell for her?" He hisses at me.

"No but it's your _fucking _fault, I 'm in _love _with you." My eyes widen as I realize what I just said to him, and I look away and see Amber vanish.

I can see the vampire swallow. I don't meet him in the eyes. I can feel my neck throbbing again, it's a light pain. I can feel my throat go dry, a light burning in it. I feel acid, an acid like substance lingering in my mouth. _Fuck._ It's started early. I don't have enough time to hold off the feeding until tomorrow. I thought I would have more time. Adam's eyes are widening at my own.

"Tommy your _eyes._" He whispers.

My fingers shake. My eyes are silver. Sliver, the color of the dead. I knew this... somehow I knew. I watch as Adam bites down on his wrist with his fangs, I don't have mine... yet. I haven't returned fully to what I was. It's not complete; I still don't have fangs and other gifts, just bloodlust. As long as I can keep that sated I'm fine. He places his bleeding wrist to my lips, I can see the blood dripping down it, and I see how long I can resist the bloodlust.

Inside my head I can hear something hiss, and my fingers latch onto his wrist hard, and my fingernails dig into the skin. Adam lets my fingers latch onto the skin, pale little crescent shape from my nails in his skin form from my nails. "Drink it." He orders me to do it, but I don't. My fingers are imbedded in his wrist, my eyes watching the blood but I _can't_.

"I won't_ drink _it." I say to them, the scent of blood is heavy in my lungs.

Adam lets out a growl. "Tommy. If you let the bloodlust increase the monster will consume you when it does break free and then it will destroy you." He says to me and I still don't take the blood. "This is you. It always will be _you._" He whispers to me. "You were a pureblood the moment you were born." He says and I want to block out his words.

"If you care about me, you won't make me drink." I say to him, my tone neutral.

"You're killing _yourself _Tommy. You'll drive yourself to insanity." Adam says to me, and my neck throbs again, almost sending me to my knees because it _hurts_ that _badly_. My fingers tighten on his wrist digging harder into the flesh, trying to keep myself steady. My vision goes a little shifty. Adam presses his wrist closer to my lips, and fuck his _blood smells so good._

_I need. I want._ My tongue darts out to taste the coppery liquid, and I can't stop my own senses. Apparently it has been too long for me. The blood is thick against my tongue and feels heavy as I swallow it. The throbbing of my neck burns a little, and I don't drink fast. My vampire controls most of my movement though, my tongue keeps flicking against the skin, and I can feel Adam's eyes watching me.

His eyes are a dark silver almost like a predator. I'm not afraid of him. My body doesn't burn at the touch of him anymore. I pull my mouth away from his wrist and I feel his blood trickle down my lips. He nears my own lips. "So _pretty_." He whispers to me softly. His tongue flicks over my bottom lip, and I feel the heat rush to my face, not something I could stop even if I wanted to. "You're so pretty when you blush…" Adam whispers to me and I can feel my face grow hotter, his eyes are a deep sliver.

"You need to mate soon." Adam's voice is quite.

I smirk a little at that comment. "What makes you think I'll bottom?" His lips curve into a smirk.

Adam kisses me on the forehead, as he laces his hands with mine. "Cute, but what makes you think I'll let you?"

I bury my head in his shoulder, before kissing my lips to his collarbone before sucking on the skin, drawing a small growl from the vampire's lips. His fingers brush against my pentagram on my neck, and I go boneless in his touch... convulsing. My fingers cling onto him, my head thrown back in a moan, a loud moan- more like a cry like the one you make when you come. I slump against him, his fingers tap the mark and I writhe against him panting. My nerves are completely a mess. I can feel sticky liquid on the inside of my boxers and flush harder.

"How interesting." Adam says his fingers touching it more, and every touch to the mark makes my breathing ragged and makes me arch against him.

"_Adam.. fuck.._" I whimper my speech turning into moans, and I try to move his fingers from the mark, but instead he places his lips to the mark. I can't breathe. I can't even think when he does that. My body works on its own arching against him, and my voice is low whimpers, he pulls away from the pentagram and my body is left over the edge in need.

_Just what the fuck was that?_


End file.
